<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cupid Has A Gun by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426644">Cupid Has A Gun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound'>StormyShips_QuackityNotFound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Could I Be Yours? [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream POV lmao, M/M, My Own AU, The Geroge x Dream isn’t like actually there but it is, it isn’t that bad I suck at writing angst—, no beta we die like george in manhunt, realistic minecraft au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream was always keen on finding a solution, he never wanted anything in his way. So when he was conflicted he just got rid of it. And that’s exactly what he does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eliminates the problem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Could I Be Yours? [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cupid Has A Gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello humans who read my stories! I just wanna say merry -late- Christmas! And a happy -early- new year! You guys have been so supportive of me and I love you with every bone in my body! I’ve only been writing for a couple months but I can already tell that I love making fan fiction you myself and for you guys.</p><p>Stay safe, stay healthy. :’)</p><p> </p><p>Also, this story may have swears appearing in it more than normal which is unusual for me lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hate<br/>
/hāt/</p><p>verb</p><p>feel intense or passionate dislike for (someone).</p><p> </p><p>That someone could be multiple people. It could be Tommy, it could be Technoblade, it could be anyone who got in his way. But out of all the people, he hated Quackity. Dream had a burning despise for the younger. He didn’t before, not when Quackity was a really fun person to hang out with. Dream knew that Quackity bared feelings for George, everyone did. Okay, everyone except George’s himself but he’s an oblivious idiot.</p><p>Dream never felt any hate against him though, Quackity never made any moves and continued to be friends with George. Dream didn’t hate him then, but he sure did now. The tall man loved George with everything he had, and he was positive George loved him back. Everything was perfect, until it wasn’t.</p><p>The people of L’Manburgh began to fight back, Dream was getting desperate. So he began to become for greedy and destructive, he pushed away everything to get what he wanted. He pushed away George, the only person who he had ever truly loved. Dream made attempts to make everything better, but his short tempered emotions always broke through the facade of happiness.</p><p>And then Fundy proposed to him.</p><p>Dream was always a man of power. He played the citizens of the SMP like pawns in the worlds biggest chess match. He did what he had to do to win, even if it meant sacrificing some things. Even if it meant sacrificing George.</p><p>He wasn’t going to say ‘yes’ at first. But then he realized the position he could have given him. He would be the spouse of one of the main players. Dream could be closer to the discs. It’s now like he thought low of Fundy, but he knew that the red head was gullible. And extremely in love with Dream, and that made him defenceless.</p><p>So he agreed, and he married Fundy knowing how much it hurt George. Dream would be lying if he said he didn’t have any sort of attraction to Fundy. He was a great man with amazing skills, but it wasn’t as strong as the feelings he had developed for George.</p><p>Dream felt no hateful emotions for anyone, not until he saw Quackity holding George in a loving embrace on the bench nearby. It was obvious George needed comfort at the moment, any normal person would understand that and walk away. But it lit something in Dream, a spark he never knew was there came to life and he clenched his fist into balls until his nails were digging into his palms.</p><p>It was infuriating, the way George clung to Quackitys shirt. How the black haired boy ran his fingers through the George’s hair. Everything about them made Dream briskly turn on one foot and walk away in a fit of rage.</p><p>After that, the two friends seemed to revolve around each other. They were never separated, and Dream never had a chance to talk to George without Quackity silently telling him to fuck off. Once again he felt the feeling of hate bubble up in his chest, and he bit his tongue until he tasted the metallic taste of blood.</p><p>And then finally, finally, finally, George was walking out on his own in the spruce tree forest by spawn. And Dream finally had a chance to talk with the Brit who had somehow unconsciously been avoiding him. Dream remembers the conversation, it was awkward. Until it became a heated argument. Dream was confused, he thought that George loved him. If he did then why did George walk away from him? Dream doesn’t care for Fundy all that much so why should he get in the way of the relationship he wanted for so long.</p><p>”If you really did love me, you wouldn’t have married Fundy.”</p><p>Those were the exact words George had said not long before turning his back on Dream. It felt like the worst betrayal, and Dream wouldn’t stand for it. So, he too stormed off and punched a tree in anger. That seemed to be all he was ever feeling. Anger. He was angry when George and Quackity were getting closer. He was angry when George turned his back on Dream. And he was absolutely in flames when George told Fundy.</p><p>“Hey Baby, I’m h-“</p><p>“Don’t ‘Hey Baby’ me.” Dream was interrupted by his husbands stern voice, he looked at him in confusion and noticed the dried out tear marks on his cheeks.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I know what you did.” It was enough to send chills down his spine, the lovely and shy Fundy was gone. Now replaced with a scary and rather broken one. Dream doesn’t know how, but he immediately knew what was happening.</p><p>“I don’t know what you heard, but I assure you it’s not true.” Autopilot took over and he tried to kiss Fundy on the nose but was pushed away violently. How was he going to get himself out of this? All of a sudden Fundy broke out into tears.</p><p>“God, if you didn’t love me you could have just said ‘No’... It wouldn’t have mattered in the end if this is how you felt.” Dream suddenly felt a pang of guilt come across his heart. “Holy shit, you are such a horrible person.” Fundy continued to ramble on as tears gushed from his glossy eyes.</p><p>“I wish I never married you, because then this would have never happened! I wish we never fucking met.” Fundy was angry, and Dream understood that. Anger was his main emotion. There was nothing he could do but stand helplessly with a guilty expression. “Get out of my house you bastard.” A second of silence passed and Dream walked out of the door which led outside. Somehow the heartless man had small tears in his eyes, for one of the first times he felt like crying.</p><p>He continued to walk to his own house which will as hidden from the rest of the SMP, pretty far from spawn because he didn’t want anyone to know about it. But suddenly he halted. And the pent up emotions began to make sense as he frantically ran back to L’Manburgh.</p><p>He ran all over the place in search of the person he needed to find. And then Dream finally found him, standing on a bridge with his head in the clouds. Obviously thinking about something. Dream took a shaky breath as he walked slowly towards Quackity, who was fortunately by himself. He got out his crossbow with shaky hands and the feeling of regret already tracing his bones. The next thing he knew he pulled the trigger and it sent an arrow at Quackity.</p><p>Striking him right through his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get cliffhangerd again haaaaaaa. </p><p>The chapter was really inside Dreams head more than the actual story. I was just kind of winging it because I really had no ideas and I felt like I needed to write another chapter. I hope you enjoyed. :D</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Also, anyone who guesses my exact age correctly gets to have my next work gifted to them. 😚</p><p> </p><p>Edit: I'll give a hint, I'm under the age of 15 :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>